The present invention relates to portable computers and pertains particularly to an attachable, stowable wrist rest for portable computers.
Keyboards are widely used for inputting data into data processing systems. Those who extensively use keyboards are subject to repetitive motion strain injury, particularly carpal tunnel syndrome. This is a painful condition resulting from inflamed tendons and/or nerves within the tunnel formed by the wrist bones. Many approaches to alleviating this condition have been proposed in the past. These have included keyboard design and arm and wrist supports.
Many wrist supports have been proposed and are available for desk top keyboards. However, none of these are suitable for portable computers. Portable computers typically have a clamshell like case or housing with upper and lower sections hinged together along a back edge so that they open like a book. The lower housing contains the power supply and major electronics and the upper housing contains the screen. The lower housing is normally too thick to enable resting of the wrist on a supporting table top or the like. The keyboard is located on top of the lower housing and covered by the upper housing when closed. These computers vary in size (W.times.D.times.H) from about 15".times.15".times.21/2" (portable size) to 12".times.10".times.2' (lap top) to 11".times.81/2.times.11/2" (notebook size). Subnotebook computers are even smaller. The keyboards on all of these portable computers usually take up the entire top surface of the lower housing extending to the front edge. This leaves no room on the housing for wrist support.
Most of these portable computers are used on planes, trains, and other similar places which normally results in even less available support. Such places also typically present awkward situations that present an even greater demand for support of the wrists. Therefore, it is evident that there is a need for some means for wrist support for portable computer keyboards that is compact and effective and easily stowable.